Kirby Adventures,Summer Episode,part 2,Stone Cage
by caitkitty
Summary: part 2 of Summer Episode,the demon beast Stone Cage attacks


Katie couldnt take it anymore,fighting very hard in the harsh summer heat and already having an accidental stab wound,she passed out.the demon beast was aware of this,and he started to aim for katie and finish her off,he was about to swing his huge hammer at her,knuckle joe relized it wasnt aiming for them anymore,but for katie.knuckle joe jumped over to where katie was,picked her up,and jumped out of the way just in time.  
the hammer missed them both. knuckle joe put katie in an ally where the shade was,so she could cool off a bit,then he resumed battling.a long time went by,katie eventually woke up,and saw knuckle joe and meta knight were exhasted.then katie saw a winder like thing on the demon beasts back."aha!" exclaimed katie.but it looked like the demon beast was ready to finish them off.katie snuck behind the monster,and charged her Thunder Blade.and penetrated the demon beasts back,breaking off the winder.then the demon beast uncontrolabley walked out of cappy town,then exploded.  
Katie took meta knight and knuckle joe to beds to recover.she wrapped bandages around there wounds to heal faster.she left the room to get tea when they wake up.a few minutes later,katie came back in the room and they were already awake.kirby was ecxited.(kirby found and followed katie on the way for tea)she set the tea set between the 2 beds.she looked at knuckle joe,then meta knight."is something troubling you guys"  
asked katie.joe rubbed his nose,like always,"its nothing...is the demon beast gone?" asked joe."of course!" said katie.then the 4 heared dedede's voice"Katie,where are you,i need you to heal some demon beasts again"  
he called.Katie lead kirby,knuckle joe and kirby to a hidden place in the room,and they watched unnoticed when dedede came in"Katie,why didnt you come??" said dedede."I uh,was brushing my hair!" katie smiled.  
"whatever..." said dedede.he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder(like a towl),and took her to where the demon beasts are.Kirby,  
knuckle joe and meta knight came out from where Katie hid them and followed them.when the 3 went to dedede's throne room,they saw Katie being forced to cure wounded demon beasts that kirby fought before.but meta knight noticed that katie didnt bandage a certain area of one of the demon beasts,and suggested it was ready to battle again."hmmm...are you sure...?" asked dedede."im always sure,after all,im a high class nurse"  
said katie cheerfully.dedede told the half cured demon beast to find and finish kirby,who was cheerful,but had bruises still,he left the bed without telling Katie.dedede turned around to find the most injured demon beast.katie looked the opposite direction and saw knuckle joe waving,as if this was an unexpected mission.Katie signaled kirby to inhale the half cured,sent demon beasts by doing what kirby does when he inhales only no inhaling or noise.she motioned her mouth to tell meta knight and knuckle joe to take kirby outside the castle to fend them off for cappy town.and thats what they did.when katie finally got done half curing the small,weak demon beasts,dedede made her cure the strongest demon beast,a large beetle like demon beast with large pincers that has a large cage like stomach,it swallows its captured victim and it drops into the cage,then eventually,petrifies them and itself.katie was surprised."this might take a while,dedede..." katie sighed."well,  
make it quick as you can,i needa get rid of kirby!" ordered dedede.katie started wrapping more bandages on it,then dedede came to check."hows it commin'?"he asked."no can,do,because of all those smaller demon beasts,  
ive ran out of bandages..."said katie,pretending to be sad,and being a good actor."urgh!fine,whatever,Stone Cage,goto cappy town and get rid of everyone!" commanded dedede.katie gasped,then tried to run and warn everyone,but Stone Cage zapped her and stunned her.dedede was impressed.  
he walked over to the stunned katie and poked it,then laughed."hah!she cant move a muscle!"cheered dedede.he carried her into the dungeon again and left her there.she regained mobility right before she was thrown in.  
"huh?"said katie."your time to be moving again is too late,youll never save the cappies and kirby in time!" said dedede as he slammed the door.  
"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!"yelled katie... 


End file.
